Devil Beside You
by kanade123
Summary: Lucy esta decidida a declararle sus sentimientos a gray , y para eso escribió una carta la cual terminara dando a natsu un chico que parece no tener sentimientos. y ya no se me ocurre que mas poner asi :D pasen y lean por favor...


me faltaron detalles pero espero y les guste TwT porfavor dejenme sus reviews que me motivaran para seguir esta historia

sin mas que decir los dejo leer...

_NUNCA PENSÉ QUE ESTAR JUNTO AL DIABLO SE SINTIERA ASÍ.._

__ahora a leer OWO

* * *

Hoy es un día muy especial, pues he estado reuniendo el valor suficiente para poder declararme a mi amado gray.

_**Gray Fullbuster**__ el chico perfecto. Ojos zafiros, cabello azul, cuerpo torneado, capitán del equipo de baloncesto, y uno de los mejores alumnos de la academia fairy tail._

Tome un respiro para tranquilizarme y poder tomar más valor para entregarle esta carta donde había escrito, todos mis sentimientos asía él.

**-Juvia opina que lucy-san se apresure**

**Levy:- si lu-chan apúrate**

**Lucy:- si, ya voy**

Con los nervios hasta la punta de mi cabeza, Salí en camino a gray. Hice reverencia y extendí mis manos con la carta.

**Lucy: gray me gustas por favor sal conmigo**

Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, mis mejillas estaban que ardían, y al no recibir respuesta de él no tuve de otra más que levantar mi rostro. Mi expresión cambio a una de sorpresa, miedo, pánico, terror. Al ver a la persona que estaba frente a mí, lo único que puede hacer es salir corriendo.

**Lucy:-¡ah!...**

No podía créelo, no quería mejor dicho.

Me había declarado a un chico que era totalmente desconocido para mí. Pero por su aspecto tan temible salo corriendo del lugar

**Lucy:- esto no puede estar pasando**

**Levy: te-te-te le declaraste a la persona equivocada**

**-juvia está preocupada, lucy-san ¿qué harás ahora?**

**Lucy:- no tengo ni idea**

Mi mente en blanco por la impresión, se había olvidado de la carta donde había escrito todos mis sentimientos asía gray.

_**Lucy: estoy perdida**_

**Levy: normalmente la gente no se le declara a la persona equivocada lu-chan**

**-juvia piensa lo mismo que levy**

**Lucy: estaba muy nerviosa, y no logre notar quien era la persona que se me cruzaba**

**Levy:pero lucy, tu sabes a quien te le declaraste**

**Lucy: no**

**-juvia piensa que deberéis saber más de el**

**Levy: para eso estoy yo...**

Levy era un genio, sabía todo de los alumnos de nuestro instituto, no existía algo que ella no supiera de esa persona. Así que no tardo ni diez minutos ella ya tenía todos los datos de ese chico.

**Levy:**_** aquí esta, Natsu Dragneel, ojos color jade, cabello rosa, cuerpo torneado. Popular por ser un alumno problema, uno de los mejores peleadores de la escuela, sostiene rivalidad con gray desde que se conocieron, es el líder de un grupo callejero de basquetbol, se dice que ha ido a parar a la cárcel dos veces. Su padre es el presidente de una muy importante empresa…**_

**Lucy: …, mi vida esta arruinada**

Estuve lamentándome por un rato mas, después de eso me fui a mi casa para seguís lamentándome. Cuando llegue mi madre no estaba así que me fui directo a mi recamara para poder descansar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Me había levantado, ya estaba en camino a la escuela. Me encontré con unos amigos, los cuales solo salude con un_** hola**__, _seguí caminando hasta cruzar el puente que lleva a mi aula de estudio, pero no pude continuar ya que alguien estaba interrumpiendo mi camino_. _

Era él. El chico de ayer, el cual tenía una sonrisa estúpida. Me di media vuelta para tomar otra ruta y llegar a mi aula, pero su voz me detuvo.

**Natsu: ¿perdiste algo?**

Ignore lo dicho y me seguí, hasta que recordé la carta que ayer había perdido, en el mismo lugar donde estaba el.

**Natsu: para: gray, de: lucy **

Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, y con miedo me di la media vuelta para mirarla la carta que el sostenía en su mano derecha mientras me seguía sonriendo como un completo estúpido.

Me dio una señal para que caminara asía el, y con miedo y todo comencé a caminar asía adelante. Me detuve a solo unos centímetros el me miro fijamente y cambio su sonrisa a una de lado.

**Lucy: ¿Qué quieres por dármela?**

Esta vez su sonrisa se hizo más grande, bajo la carta y la guardo en su chaqueta, rodeo mi cintura con su mano lo cual provoco un enorme sonrojo en mis mejillas. Se acerco lentamente a mí hasta llegar a mi oído, y me susurro silenciosamente.

**Natsu: tú…, serás mía desde este momento…**

Esas palabras me dieron aun más escalofríos, pues estar con él sería como _**estar junto al diablo.**_


End file.
